


[Podfic] A Piña Colada, Heavy On The Piñas

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Bruce and Jason on a roadtrip in the Caribbean, Case Fic, Gen, How to build a relationship in the time of pandemics, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reconciliation in the midst of a trafficking ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: Batman decides to recruit some backup for work on a trafficking ring based in Havana, Cuba. He hadn't expected the case to be anything out of the ordinary, and he certainly hadn't expected Jason of all people volunteering to come help, but he learns that it's probably fair to say that we're all living in interesting times right now.Or,Through costumed vigilanteism, Hawaiian shirts, and corned beef dinners, Jason and Bruce rebuild a relationship a day at the beach at a time.(Charity commissioned piece!)A reading of A Piña Colada, Heavy On The Piñas by whaleofatime
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] A Piña Colada, Heavy On The Piñas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whaleofatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/gifts), [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Piña Colada, Heavy On The Piñas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372743) by [whaleofatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/pseuds/whaleofatime). 



[link to Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yNiMgGw4SjpIew4uxBBPERhKz33hmWGr/view?usp=drivesdk)

(1hr 5mins)

This was a lot of fun! I also learned a lot about my own work habits.😅 Hope y'all enjoy💖

Author's note links:

[Dulce Maria Poems](https://fsgworkinprogress.com/2016/04/20/island-verses-a-cuban-poetry-primer/)

[Writing Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MJr4BnO-g4)

[whaleofatime's tumblr](https://cetaceans-pls.tumblr.com/post/161779740389/commission-info-and-masterlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jaybird.


End file.
